


The Look Of Mischief In Your Eyes (Frerard) (MCR)

by RileyMayMayday



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, College, College Student Gerard Way, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, Love, M/M, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Student Frank Iero, True Love, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMayMayday/pseuds/RileyMayMayday
Summary: Frank is in his 2nd year of college, majored in something he doesn't really like, or care about. One night he sees a beautiful guy with gorgeous black messy hair from across a party and he's immediately curious. His best friend and ex-girlfriend Jamia loses him at the party, and Frank finds himself the next morning hungover in someone elses bed.Fate is at play, curiosities are swirling, and Frank is freaking out a bit.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Awake and Ask

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a Hozier lyric!
> 
> okay, well welcome to my very first fic since i was a 15 year old,  
> And now i'm here 21 and writing this thingy, that i started a year ago, totally forgot about and found it hidden in my notes. I'm gonna try to keep up with this...
> 
> Also, i'm bisexual myself and so i wrote this Frank as Bi because it feels right, and its what i know best so, yay Bi-Frank!
> 
> without further ado, have fun reading! 
> 
> -Riley :)

Frank woke to his head pounding uncomfortably, he cursed himself for having too much fun the night before and going too hard on the vodka.  
As he tried to piece together his surroundings through groggy, hungover thoughts, he was surprised to find himself in a bed that wasn't his own. Staring at a wall for a minute trying to gather some conciousness, he began to put together what had happened last night. 

His friend Jamia invited him to a college party just off campus and in one of her friend's boyfriends parents house or something. Whatever. What Frank did remember though was that he had seen many cute people last night, but only one of them really caught his eye.

He's pretty sure he only saw him for a moment before he disappeared into the crowd. The thought of this made Frank feel a bit sad he didn't talk to him.  
Last night the guy was wearing a Misfits tee and worn out jeans, and he was pretty sure the guy wasn't straight considering his pitch dark hair was perfectly tousled, clearly styled that way and the fact that his eyebrows were too perfect also gave him that hint. Part of his refined 'Gaydar' if you will. 

Frank sighed. He always got too worked up when he saw a cute person in public. It was easier for him to approach women considering most of his friends were girls, and it helped that they would give him advice on how to. However, when it came to talking to guys his friends were just about as clueless as he was. OR they gave him bad hetero advice that didn't really apply to him on approaching guys. It was also trickier in his case considering that its kind of hard to decifer someone's sexuality from across a room.

The thought of this caused Frank to grab the pillow next to him and smother his face with a groan. He heard a knock at his door, and his friend Dan cracked the door open. 

Seeing Frank in his pillow-headed state, Dan said "You know smothering yourself with a pillow isn't going to solve your hangover, my dude" 

Beneath the pillow Frank rolled his eyes and chucked the soft rectangle at his friends head and mumbled "Fuckoff," before rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.  
He heard his friend chuckle, and felt the pillow hit his covered head as the door shut. Frank exhaled heavily, he probably should get up. He realized he didnt even know what time it was, he peeled off the blankets and began searching for his phone. 

He found it on the floor, picked it up and saw the time; 1:48pm glowed on the screen. As well as 2 texts and 6 missed calls from Jamia, "Where did u go?", and "Frank I swear to god if ur dead in a ditch im gonna kill you", -Shit- Frank thought, -where the fuck did i go last night, where am i right now?? ..also why is Dan here??- 

Frank reached for his jeans and put them on quickly, then pushed out into the hallway looking for Dan and hoping to get some answers. He found the blond headed guy chilling at the messy kitchen table glued to his phone. "uh, Dan, where are we?" 

The guy looked up and gave a smirk "Earth, specifically America, why? All that vodka give you brain damage?" 

Frank rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the chair across from him, "No, i remember everything else i just don't really recall how i ended up here...in someones apartment i don't recognize...?"

Dan laughed, "Oh. Yeah, so when i found you at the party last night, i had met a couple girls who wanted to go back to theirs, and you were way too drunk to leave behind and i couldn't find Jamia, so i just took you with me. When we got here the one girl...Stephanie..i think her name was, felt bad for you and basically tucked you into her bed. Me and her roommate hungout over in her room and i think Steph just crashed on the couch." He guestured towards the living room where a small brown haired girl was curled up on the couch.  
Frank felt a pang of guilt at this, he looked back at Dan, "You know Jamia is gonna kill both you and me, especially since you were probably sober enough to text her where i was going when we left.." 

Dan shrugged at this, "I thought you might want to have fun with a pair of cool girls. Didn't think Jamia would mind you actually hanging out with girls who weren't just friends." 

"I guess," Frank was a bit irked at the prospect of being pushed towards girls he barely knew. Frank had a history of dating within his friend group mainly because it was easier. That was the case with him and Jamia anyway, they had dated for a couple years after becoming friends in highschool, a time when Frank was really questioning himself, and when they graduated they both decided they were better off as friends. So since they started college Jamia had been encouraging Frank to go out and have fun and meet people. Frank liked the idea of this, but actually doing it kind of scared the shit out of him. Especially, the idea of coming out to people he wasn't already friends with was a hard idea to wrap his head around, but i guess that's just part of dating when you're queer. This frustrated him, also since being bisexual, not many people could really wrap their head around it. Which made it hard to be open to new people unless he knew them well enough and could guess how they were going to react. Even then, Frank had lost a few friends along the way because of his sexuality, and this made him hesitant to meet and date new people. "anyway, i gotta go Dan, i gotta call Jamia and get my shit sorted for classes tomorrow." 

Dan didn't look up from his phone as he nodded, "Okay dude, see you later."

Frank found his jacket on the floor by the door, threw it on, luckily didn't need to find his shoes as he had slept with them on, and headed out the door. 

As soon as he was outside in the brisk fall air, he drew his phone out and dialed Jamia's number, she picked up on the first ring. "Iero, where the fuck did you disappear to last night, i've been calling you all night and alerting the girls, no one saw you leave the party. What the fuck, man!" Anger and worry stained her voice, and Frank immediately winced at the loud voice in the speaker.

Frank was in some shit with his best friend. Shit. "Jams, i'm so sorry, i was taking shots with Dan in the kitchen after i left you with Rory and he ended up dragging me to some girl's apartment last night, and i woke up...like..tucked into her bed. It was really weird. I don't really remember much of walking there, and according to Dan i passed out as soon as i got there. Kind of stupid really." 

Jamia just sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay Frankie, like jesus, i know i'm not your mother, but its not like you to just run off and disappear for like 10 hours at a time, i got freaked," 

"It isn't, but you know Dan is like that, and i was too drunk to really realize what was going on," He chuckled at this, half amused and half ashamed of just how drunk he had gotten after he ditched Jamia, "sorry, don't let Dan kidnap me again, eh? I think he was trying to set me up with one of the girls he was talking to..and uh..it wasn't cool." 

Jamia laughed, probably shaking her head on the other end, "You're an idiot Frank, i'm pretty sure that Stephanie girl has been checking you out since like 1st year. Dan was just trying to kickstart things," 

"Fine..but like...can't i just pretend I'm full gay so that he stops trying to set me up with every girl that looks in my general direction?" Frank half-joked, but he did wish Dan would kind of get it into his head that he liked girls AND guys. "Speaking of queers, i think i spotted one last night. A hot one with ripped jeans and a misfits shirt. And perfect hair." Frank could feel himself sighing at the thought, the guy was attractive, and he had disappeared before he could find Jamia so they could gawk at the guy from a distance together. Something they frequently together. 

Jamia's thoughts followed the same, "And you didn't come to find me!? Fraaank!" she whined.

Frank cackled, "Sucks to be you. Kidding, it sucks to be me too, I only saw him for a moment before i lost sight of him and he disappeared." Frank could feel that hint of sadness from earlier. Was it disappointment? Missed opportunity? Either way Frank was sad that he had no way to see the guy again. Didn't even get to speak to him to catch a name or anything.

"Awe, that fucking sucks. Too bad we don't have a name to stalk him by." Jamia giggled at the thought, and was a bit surprised when she didn't get a laugh back like she usually did at this joke. "Are you ok? You must've really been bummed out then, hey? Was he that hot?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Would i be this sad if he weren't the most attractive guy i think i've ever fucking seen? Jams, he was fuckin sweet, really my type. Its kinda tragic to be honest, he was wearing a MISFITS shirt, MISFITS! If his music taste is anything like that i'd fucking die..in a good way" 

Jamia was silent on the other end, and Frank worried their call had dropped, "Jamia?? Hello??" 

"Dude," Jamia said quietly, "this is serious then. You're fucked."

Frank repeated and nodded to himself, "I'm fucked."


	2. All Prayers of Joining You

Frank spent the rest of his Sunday screwing around with his guitar, and ignoring the half-baked essay next to him on his desk. He was spinning around on his office chair and playing guitar when his roommate Jack appeared in the doorway. "How was the party last night? I heard Dan tried to set you up again."

Frank stopped spinning and turned to give him a confused look, "Wait, how did you kn-- oh, Jamia." 

Jack nodded with a smug look on his face, "Did ya wanna tell me about this hot dude with the magical disappearing act? With a better description i might be able to find out who he isss," Jack teased, a stupid smirk on his face. He played with his perfectly quaffed platinum hair, Frank didn't know whether to glare at him or be thankful Jack was such a gossip. He knew about any queer guy within a 5 mile radius. 

Jack had been the butt of a lot of jokes from assholes that he was the 'gayest gay' in their dormitory, he took it and totally ran with it. Just to shove it in their faces. It was funny and Frank sometimes wished he could be that unapologetic and open about his own sexuality. Not that anyone ever assumed he was straight past 1st year, that was thanks to Jack. 

In first year Frank and Jamia attended a freshman party and low and behold, Jack was there practically bouncing from guy to guy, and he started a game of spin the bottle began and with a lot of convincing from Jamia that it would be fun, he agreed to play. On his first spin he landed on Jack and next thing he knew Jack was there next to him planting a smooch. The shock on Franks face made Jamia laugh really hard, and Jack in his drunkeness declared that Jamia and Frank were to be his new best friends. Since then the three of them were practically inseparable. 

Frank finally gave in and gushed all the details he could remember about the guy, "So what do you think you can find out? I've never seen this guy before, i think he's a new student."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Jams was right though, Definitely your type," he laughed, "I'll ask Ben at front desk what he knows."

"Don't be a creep about it though," Frank warned, "The last thing i need is for him to think we're stalkers and then he'll definitely never talk to me" 

"Oh relax, everyone knows I'M the creep here." Jack giggled,

Frank smiled and shook his head, "Now, /thats/ true."

Jack shrugged and walked out.

Frank turned back to his essay remembering his real life and how he was getting behind in his Sociology class. He groaned and put his guitar away as he hunkered down at his desk to finish the stupid thing. 

~~~~~

Monday began with a morning trip to the student services office for Frank, he had a class to change, he was getting sick of a certain business course he had in the evening that he only took to fill his schedule but a spot opened up in an art course and he was headed to see if he could get in. 

Surprisingly, the office was empty when he walked in, even the secretary wasn't at her desk. Frank took a seat in the waiting area to the left,took out his phone and scrolled for a while to pass the time. A couple minutes go by and the secretary still hadn't returned. Frank sighed and stood up, intending to leave, when a perfectly tousled mop of black hair entered the office, Frank felt his eyes go wide and his face go hot, he panicked a moment before the head turned his way, and felt himself quickly sit back down on his chair. The guy had turned and barely glanced, and gave him a quick awkward smile before turning to the desk. 

-It's him- Frank realized -the guy from the party. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit..- 

Today the guy was wearing a grey denim jacket, a Black Flag tee, black jeans, and seriously roughed up Converse. Frank felt himself unable to do anything but stare, and he realized if the guy turned around that it would be awkward as hell but he couldn't stop looking. 

In the midst of this, the guy had asked him a question and was now turning to look at him, Frank blinked and tried to remember what he had said. Frank looked up at the guy, finally getting a good look at his face now and noticed big bright hazel eyes looking right at him, "I'm sorry, what?" Frank managed, he could feel his throat tightening with nervousness.

The guys perfect eyebrows knit together a bit, and he repeated "Do you know when the secretary will be back?" 

"Uh, no, i just got in here a few minutes ago and she wasn't there so i just thought i'd wait." Frank's voice sounded a bit nervous, and he cursed himself for it, he didn't want him to think he was weird. -Shit- Frank felt a bit self-concious and really didn't like it. 

"Oh. Okay. i just came in to switch a class. They messed up one on my schedule when i transferred."

"Oh same here, actually. Er, switch a class, i mean.. but, you're new here?" -That was a dumb question why did i ask that, thats what transferred means you idiot- Frank internally chided himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

The guy just nodded and went "Yep, used to go to school in New York, just moved back here this summer." 

"Oh, so you used to live in Jersey? What made you move back?" Frank was intrigued now, to him this was kinda odd, usually when people moved out of New Jersey they didn't tend to move back. 

The guy looked a bit uncomfortable at this stranger prying into his personal life, but answered anyway, "Uh, had a family emergency, and uh decided it was best to just stay home and help out."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Sorry about that." -Fuck this interaction just keeps getting worse as it goes on, shit- Frank thought to himself as he tried to figure what to say next, he realized he didn't even know the guy's name yet. "Anyway, I'm Frank," he extended his hand to the guy, hoping to make a better impression as well as catch his name. 

The guy took note of the hand, shook it and introduced himself, "Gerard." The guy awkwardly smiled and withdrew his hand, "So what are you majoring in, Frank?" He said this as he ran his hand nervously through his already messy hair.

Frank involuntarily shivered a bit when Gerard said his name, -Dude, chill the fuck out- he thought to himself, he didn't know why he was acting this way. He could usually keep a false calmness when it came to talking to people he found attractive. He cleared his throat, "uh, currently majoring in Business and Marketing. It's...okay."

Gerard laughed, "I would've never taken you for a business student. You look way too.." He took a moment to find the word, and it made Frank nervous for second before he said, "Cool. y'know? Like business students are usually wearing polos and like....khakis.." His black hair fell in his face as he shook his head at this, he pushed it back with a smile. Frank was kinda mesmerized by the sight.  
So Gerard thought he looked cool. He looked down at the grey flannel and torn up jeans he had thrown on in a hurry this morning, the only thing new about his outfit were the black converse he had bought himself the weekend before. 

Frank raised his head to meet the hazel eyes in front of him and found them staring at him. He realized the eye contact lingered a bit longer than comfortable, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks, so he focused fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist instead, as he said, "Thanks, your look is cool too." Frank cursed himself internally, -Why am i such an idiot with words, that was so fucking lame oh my god- He swallowed and grasped the courage to look up again, the guy was still looking at him. It caught him off guard as he blurted, "so, whats your major?" -so graceful Frank, jesus-

Finally, Gerard broke eye contact, glancing at the bag that hung by his side, he guestured to it. The top was part open and he could see it was overflowing with markers and stacks of paper. "Art. Well, specifically illustration." 

This made Frank even more interested in the beautiful man across from him. He loved art, so much so, he had his body inked with it. Frank had the goal of being covered head to toe by the time he was an old man, he loved the aesthetic and the meaning behind them. He glanced at Gerard and noticed, from what he could see, that he had no tattoos. 

Frank looked up with a smile, "Oh, thats wicked! Art's great," Frank glanced down at his inked hand, looking at his own art, and pushed his sleeve up to reveal more of the tats beneath it, he held out his arm for him to look at, "i love it so much i have it on myself forever."

Frank looked up to catch Gerards eyes warmly gazing at him before they quickly flitted to the tattoos, he took a few steps closer, and reached his hand out as if to inspect something on Franks arm, then he quickly stuck his hand back in his pocket. Frank could feel his breath leave his lungs as Gerard stepped closer, -Oh my god, he smells SO good,- His thoughts were interrupted by Gerard exhaling heavily, he felt the warm breath brush across his arm, Gerard had leaned down to inspect every detail, this caused Frank to shiver again. - Fuck. Frank get your shit together jesus-  
Gerard jerked upright quickly at this, nodded quickly and with wide eyes said, "Thats some excellent linework, and shading, man. Whoever did that must be quite well-practiced." 

Frank felt himself widely smile at this, a bit of glee in it, and said "Yeah, i was lucky to have some friends in the Jersey tattoo scene who got me in to see some really talented artists. And then I have some shitty little stick and pokes, and flash tats scattered around, haha." 

Gerard smirked at this, and glanced at Frank's arm once more before saying, "Well, i think all of them look good on you." Gerard looked down at his phone which had just lit up, his face quickly dropping the smirk, "Sorry, i gotta go, it was nice meeting you," and with that Frank watched him rush out the doors and speed down the hall, without Frank ever getting a word in. 

-Well..i think that could've gone worse...I hope i didnt come across awkward.- Frank shrugged at this thought.

He heard a door shut and looked up to see the secretary had made a return, he approached her with a smile, "Hi there, i was wondering if i could switch out a course?"  
The secretary smiled back, and said "Sure, we have limited options this far into the semester, but I'm sure we can find something for you." 

~~~~~~~

Later that day Frank was fiddling on his laptop and found his online schedule had been updated, but noticed that instead of the beginner art course being in the slot, there was an advanced art class that had been put in its place. 

-Fuck, that lady put the wrong course in...but she also said that there was no more space in any other...I guess I'll just deal. Still better than that stupid Business Sustainability course.- 

~~~~~~~


End file.
